Taking Care of You
by HelainaBlake
Summary: NEXT in the hXr series! Reid and Hotch have a romantic evening planned, but why can't people just accept who they are? It's not like they know what they do when the sun goes down...


**Hello my pretties! **

**THIS IS NOT THE FIRST IN THE SERIES! DON'T READ THIS FIRST, CLICK ON MY PROFILE AND START AT THE BEGINING!**

**Ok, this is yet another story for the hXr series, and I'd like to thank everyone for being SO amazing with the reviews! Here are just a few replies to them all!:**

**CMAli: :D Doesn't everyone!**

**Dayna-Kon: I know, it's sad... but you can't help who you fall in love with! :) lets be happy that they have it!**

**JUST LETTING YOU KNOW! As well as working on two longer stories, One seperate from this series and the other begining later on, I am also VERY SOON going to do a crossover story with Criminal Minds and out loveable serial kinller Dexter! Tell me what you think, if it's worth while, what you think it should be about; I'd love to hear from you!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

"Wow!" Reid had said for the seventh time that night. "Just... wow!"

Aaron was holding his hand at arms length, smiling happily at the youth's enthusiasm and pulling him gently into his embrace and squeezing tightly. "I've always meant to go see an opera, I just never got round to it. I'm glad I went to see it with you." Spencer smiled up at him, wrapping one arm around his waist casualy. They didn't have to be careful around each other, they didn't have to hide how they truelyfelt for one another; not in this area of town. Garcia had made sure both of the events they were attending were just on the outskirts of town, so no one they knew or worked with would see them; and they were thankful for that.

"Hey, what's the name of the retaurant?" Reid asked.

Hotch had to think about that for a moment. "'The Plaza' I think."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Amazing, they really know how to be original." Hotch laughed.

"C'mon, we'd better hurry before we loose our booking!" They rushed through the quiet streets, slowing down before they reached the front of the new restaurant. There weren't as many people as Hotch had originaly thought, but it was full of people none-the-less. "Tabled for two?" The waiter asked, looking down at them as if being in their very presence insulted him.

Reid smiled like he didn't even notice. "Uh, yeah, it should be under Spencer Reid or Aaron Hotchner." The waiter told him there weren't any under that name, so Reid tried again. "Penelopy Garcia?"

I'm sorry Sir, there are no bookings under that name wither. Are you sure you made a reservation with us?"

Aaron was tempted to pull his gun out right then and there at the tone of his voice, but managed to restain himself. Then he suddenly realised something, the corner of his lips qwirking slightly. "Try 'Junior G-Man'." Reid choked on thin air, and the waiter gave them a strange look; the gave them an even stranger lookwhen he found it in his book. "Yes..." He said. "Right this way." He reluctantly led them through the restaurant, judging everything about them on their short trip. "Here. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Hotch grabbed the wine list from the table and ordered their house red, while Reid naturaly ordered a coffee. "Really?" Hotch asked, the waiter still looming over them.

"Yes." Reid said. "You know how much I like coffee."

Hotch frowned at him. "Yes, I do, but coffee is something you usualy have at the end of a meal."

"I don't care." Reid said firmly. "I'm having coffee now."

Hotch grinned at his stuborness, while the waiter was somewhat disgusted at their show of humor. "Is there anything else?" They told him no and he was happy to leave.

"Trigger happy much?" Reid asked.

Hotch raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

Reid huffed a laugh and pointed at his belt. "I saw your hand _twitching _for your gun! I actually thought you were going to shoot the guy!"

Reid had said that quite loudly, without meaning to, and received strange look from a couple on the table next to them. Reid didn't notice them, he didn't seem to notice a lot of things really, but Hotch did. "You know I have more self control than that." Reid gave him a look. "Ok, ok, perhaps I don't have that much; but I do have enough not to punch that guy right between the eyes..."

Spencer turned in his seat to look at the waiter again who was welcoming yet another couple, although these two were male and female, so they weren't being judged as harshly. "I get what you mean, he was a little snooty..."

Hotch snorted. "Just a little."

Reid grinned across the table at him before looking down at his menu, for all of ten seconds, before declaring he was going to have the lasagne. "What are you going to get?" Hotch glanced at his menu, taking slightly longer than Reid had. "I like the look of the special..."

"The carbonara?" Hotch nodded. "Mmm, good choice; mind if I steal some from you while we eat?"

Aaron smiled. "Of course, as long as I can have some of yours."

The waiter decended upon them before Reid couldanswer, setting their drinks on the table and asking them if they decided what they would like to order. "Uh, yes," Aaron answered. "I'll have todays special and he'll have the lasagne."

"Oo, can I have some garlic bread with the meal, please?" Reid asked happily.

"Your breath will stink of garlic for the rest of the night." Hotch noted.

Spencer gave him a sultry look, which was very unlike him. "Well, you don't mind do you?" Hotch didn't know what to say, so he just shhok his head. "Great! Garlic bread it is!"

The waiter looked between the two men, writing down their orders and thanking them as he took their menus. "Good ridence..." Hotch grumbled, reaching for Spencer's hand. "If he looks at us like that again, I really _will _shoot him."

Reid laughed. "I don't doubt you for one second!"

"And you're not helping either with that garlic comment!" Hotch scoulded, taking his hand from from Spencers and picking up his wine.

Reid sat back in his chair and huffed. "Fine, if you're going to be like that you can just jerk off tonight." Hotch spat the wine that was in his mouth back into his wine glass, his eyebrows nearly reaching the top of his forehead. Spencer, moved his leg under the table to rub against his lovers. "I take it you don't want to do that..?" Hotchquickly shook his head. "That's what I thought." Reid took a triumphant sip from his coffee, unaware that Aaron was still staring at him with exactly the same expression.

* * *

The meal had gone better than either of them had thought. Sure, the waiter was still a bastard, and the people sitting next to them judged everything they said or did, but the food was nice! And so was the company... They spent most of the evening purposefully avoiding the subject of work and family, and instead concentrating on anything else they could think of! Books, films, music, random facts that Spencer Ried managed to catalogue in his brain... Yep, all together it was a good night out!

They ate their food, paid their bill, and even left a tip they really didn't think he deserved. So when they left the restaurant together they thought the evening would get progressively better... Instead it got progressively worse...

They were not far from the car, which was between the opera and the restaurant, when Aaron suddenly remembered he needed to stop at the shop before heading home. "My house is devoid of food at the moment, and I'm pretty sure neither of us will be able to leave the house tomorrow."

Spencer gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean? Why won't we be able to leave?"

Aaron leaned towards him so their lips were almost touching. "Because when I'm done with you, you won't be able to _walk..._"

Reid whimpered slightly before their lips connected, and they indulged in a very long and passionate kiss. "You go to the car, get it warmed up for us." Aaron said when they had seperated. "I'll quickly run to the store down to the road." He kissed the top of Reid's head before handing him the keys and speed walking to the shop. Reid smiled as he casualy strolled to the car, glad that things were finally working out for the two of them. He didn't even notice the three men coming towards him.

"Hey, what'tcho doin'?" One of them asked with an unusualy spiteful tone.

Reid tensed, but kept on walking. "Going home."

All three of them laughed. "Oh yeah? With that dude we just saw you with?"

"Yes. Not that it's any of your buisness."

Something hard hit the side of his head, sending his crashing to the ground with a pained yelp. "Fuckin' fag!" Someone yelled. "Speakin' to us like that, who the fuck do you think you are? Piece of shit..."

Spencer felt shoes collide with his chest and stomach, wile fists collided with his shoulders and head. He coughed violently on the side of the road, blood trickling along his cheek. "Aaron..." He gagged.

He lost conciousness a couple of times, it was SO hard to breath...

* * *

Aaron walked as fast as he could to the FBI agent in his car who he was planning on fucking senseless; the sounds of grunting and sobbing prickling his ears ever so slightly. He turned a corner and saw three full grown men towering over and beating Spencer.

"FBI!" Aaron shouted, throwing his shopping to the ground and pulling out his gun. "FREEZE!"

The men turned to lookat the agent, before freaking out and running as far away as possible. Aaron would normally have run after them but all he could see was his lover on the ground, groaning from the pain. "SPENCER!" He yelled, running towards him and lifing his head off of the ground to rest on his leg. "Spencer, talk to me! Are you ok?"

Reid looked up weakly at Aaron. "Ow..." He joked. "They kick harder than you do."

Aaron laughed. "Can you stand?"

Reid nodded and struggled to his feet with Hotch's help. "It's not as bad as it looks, I'll be fine."

"No way." Hotch said sternly. "I'm taking you to a hospital."

"No! I'm fine, really, all I need is some rest..."He looked into Aaron's eyes, pleading with him silently.

Hotch sighed, utterly defeated. "Fine... but you don't get out of bed for the rest of the weekend, letting me take care of you, and if I think you're not getting any better then I'm taking straight to the hospital!"

Reid thanked him and limped to the car, melting into the seat when he was inside. "Get some rest..." Hotch had said soothingly. Reid didn't need to be told twice. Before Hotch had started the ignition, Spencer had fallen into a thankful sleep.

* * *

"Aaaroooonn..." Reid moaned sensualy, digging his nails into his lover's skin. "Mmmm... Aaah, oh God!"

Aaron's idea of 'taking care of him' was something very different Reid had initialy imagined. He was on his knees in front of the bed, one hand resting on Sepncer's thigh and the other firmly moving up and down the lower half of his member. The top half was being cared for by Aaron's tongue... The hand that was resting on his leg trailed up to his chest, pushing Reid down onto the bed and pinning his hands obive his head. "Tell me what you want, Spencer." Hotch had said once he was looking down at the young agent, his hand still pleasuring him.

"Ahh... I want you! Please... Nngh!"

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, picking up speed.

"AH!" He gasped. "I want you... Inside of me, please! I-. AH!"

Hotch had let go of his wrists and inserted his finger, moving in earnest, looking at Spencer sqwirm under his touch. He inserted another finger and watched Reid lift his hips and move them in rhythm with Aaron's fingers. "Please..! I... Nnggh, need you inside of me... AH, please!"he tried to reach down and pull Hotch up to his level, but Hotch wouldn't allow it.

"No, I want to watch you when you come." And he knew Spencer would come soon, he could _feel _his inner walls tightening around his fingers. "Come for me, Spencer."

"NNNGGHHH! AH!"

Reid's entire body spasmed suddenly, his hands gripping the covers above his head and his bodily juices releasing all over his chest. He heard Aaron leave the room for a second before returning with a cloth, cleaning up up quickly before moving them both under the covers. "Wait..." Spencer said quietly. "Aaron, you haven't-."

"No, I haven't; but you need your body needs to heal." He kissed Spencer sweetly. "Get some rest, I love you.

Reid snuggled into Aaron's chest and sighed happily. "I love you too."Aaron ran his fingers through the youth's hair before his breathing evened out and he was truely asleep.

Hotch looked down at him.

He was so peacefull. So innocent... How had he managed to get such a perfect creature to fall in love with him? And how, in any way, did he deserve such love?

Aaron didn't know. Perhaps he would never know. As long as he had Spencer by his side, he would be content.

Hotch smiled into the dark.

_He had just called him Spencer..._

* * *

**XD **

**R&R people! Thank yooou~~~!**


End file.
